In nursing homes, schools, prisons, hospitals, hospices and other skilled nursing facilities is often required to administer medicine to a patient who is either not able to self-administer or where it would be more beneficial to assure that the medicine be administered by a caregiver. In a typical environment the caregiver verifies the temperature of the medium such as applesauce; a spoon is dipped into the applesauce and a medicine is crushed into the applesauce and then administered to the patient. Problems with this technique are that the medium such as applesauce may become adulterated or cross contaminated as several spoons are dipped into the medium. The temperature can rise over time making the medium less desirable or dangerous if left in a warm environment for too long of a period. In addition, because the medication is ground and added to the carrier, if not all of the carrier medium is consumed, than a less than medically effective amount of medicine could be administered.